


An Office AU

by Rangerskirt



Series: Bottom Roy [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Boss x employee, Cuddling, Cute, Drama, Established Relationship, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Office AU, Slice of Life, Work dynamic, bottom!Roy, fuck buddies to lovers to boyfriends, non super graphic sex, older!ed, top!Ed, younger!roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: Basically what it says in the title.-----Modern day Roy works at a big company and he and his boss Edward have a...unique relationship. meaning sex, they have a lot of sex that evolves into more and more.





	An Office AU

Soft grunts and heavy breathing echoed back off of the tiled walls of the bathroom and finally, Roy allowed himself to open his eyes and see what a mess he was. Leaning over one of the bathroom sinks and looking into the mirror ahead he could see his work shirt and tie completely disheveled along with his hair, cold sweat dripping down his forehead, but all of that was the least of his worries.

Glancing down his work slacks and boxers pooled at his ankles, cum dripping slowly down his quivering legs as the man behind him finally pulled out. He was going to have to clean himself up and the mess he'd made on the sink from cumming himself, "I thought I told you to pull out?" he snapped.

Grabbing a ton of paper towels Roy did his best starting to clean up their mess from the bathroom and out of his ass so that he didn't have to sit with it drying inside of him all day down the hall in the office. Glaring over he looked at his boss, he was fixing his tie and pants but otherwise looked perfectly groomed like if he'd just arrived at work.

"Sorry I got too excited." Edward, his boss, smiled cheekily at him and winked, "Sometimes I can't help it when you're so angry and cute. Besides—" he stepped in close when Roy stood up and touched his employee's chin, "—You really liked it when I do that, don't you?"

Fighting the blush that was threatening to spread over his face Roy tore his chin away and deepened his glare, "That's not the point if I like it or not, it's the middle of the workday so doing that is extremely inconvenient for me. Not that you fucking care."

Overly pouting on purpose the blond crossed his arms, "We only do it at work, when am I supposed to fill you up if not here?"

Slapping a hand over his face Roy sighed, "Just forget it and go back to work, I'll be there soon." How had he let things get this far and casual between them?

He had worked hard his entire life in school determined to make something of himself and get a good job, so hard-working that he'd started and finished his pharmaceutical degree in college early, getting out at just twenty-two years old. That's what you can accomplish when all you did was study and excluded any personal relationships from your early life.

It did pay off, he was brought in to intern at one of the biggest companies in the city, Elric Co. Roy had been so excited that only a month into his unpaid internship they decided to hire him on, he would have to start as a pencil pusher but that was fine he was no stranger to hard work.

Work didn't go quite how he'd expected, not when he had an extremely perverted boss who had bent Roy over his desk in his private office and fucked him on his first official day, awakening some primal need inside Roy in doing so.

Roy wanted to be the model employee and for the most part, he was but his coworkers marveled at how much he could get away with back talking to the boss and the son of the owner to the company, Edward Elric. He only got away with it because he let the boss fuck him almost whenever and however.

A year and a half of this treatment and Roy hadn't managed to put a stop to it or find a different job, there were some great ones out there and Roy was sure they would hire him with his resume...but he always found an excuse not to apply. Either it was a big time of year for their company so he felt guilty if he were to put in his two weeks, or the company would start him out at a lower rate, the company owner was an asshole, he was so nit-picky and so he never ended up leaving.

It absolutely had nothing to do with his attractive and idiotic boss, the one who had just several months ago given him a huge promotion out of nowhere. The man's assistant had retired and no one volunteered for the job, it was high paying but known to be extremely fractious work. He'd been selected and Roy didn't know if it was because of his work merit or that Edward wanted to keep him close for extra daily fucks, probably both, but he accepted against his better judgment. Most of his good judgment went out the window when it came to his boss.

Edward hadn't complained about his work yet, and though Roy knew who he was underneath with his flirting insufferable attitude he took his work very seriously, he was blunt to a point when something was done wrong.

  
Today was one month to Christmas and Roy knew he should have called in, he hadn't done so once since starting this job nearly two years prior.

He jumped when a hand smoothed over one of his shoulders and broke him from thought, he'd been staring out the big window of their joined office for the umpteenth time that day and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. "Yes, sir?" he asked professionally.

Another hand joined the other and they started to rub at his tense shoulders, "You look distracted and stiff today, maybe there's something I can do to help." Ed offered, his hands slinking around Roy's waist and slipping down to touch his inner thighs only to be slapped away. "Ow!" he whined.

"Not in the mood."

"Alright." the blond sounded disappointed but he didn't pull away, his hands returned to touching Roy's shoulders and shoulder blades, "Still, you seem off it's not like you to space out so much."

Turning he pushed Ed away this time a bit more forcefully and glared daggers at his boss, "You don't need to remind me that I'm doing a shit job today! Just go back to work and I will too!" He saw the hurt in Ed's eyes and guilt started to sink into his gut.

"Okay, sorry." Edward was quick to apologize and sit at his desk going through today's documents and emails.

"Look sir I..." Roy never liked to admit they had something more between them than boss and employee with a side of fuckbuddies but there had always been something there, something Ed had been pushing at more and more nonverbally as of late.

Their casual touches had amped up a lot from what they used to be, just light touches Roy's arms or back, Ed's style of cheesy flirting got slipped in a lot more to their conversation even when they weren't about to have sex. It was making Roy start to like his boss and that irritated him, but it wasn't why he was upset today and he knew he shouldn't take it out on someone who albeit frustrated him, was a kind man.

With two fingers Roy flipped Ed's laptop closed and crawled himself into his bosses lap, hands on the man's shoulders as the blond instinctively pushed his chair back a few inches to give them more room from the desk. "I know I snapped but if you want to, I'm up for it."

A warm hand touched his cheek and a thumb ran over his bottom lip that left that fluttery feeling in his stomach that Ed always caused. "Do you remember the first time we did it in here?"

"How can I forget? It was my first day." Roy sighed and tried not to sound miffed at the thought, he'd been so easy to take advantage of back then but he didn't regret the decision to let his boss deflower him then and there over the same desk they were near right now.

"That's right it was, you've grown so much into this job since then...I honestly don't know what I would do without you double-check all of my work." Before Roy could make a quippy comeback about Ed's incompetence as a boss he was pulled into a soft kiss. Not their first but they were far and few between, he pushed in to return the sweet gesture but quickly broke it to look down and watch his hands as he started to undo Ed's belt.

"Let me do the work for you today sir."

"I'd like it more if you told me why you snapped at me." Ed inquisitioned leaning back in the chair and watching him intently.

Disbelief on his face Roy snorted, "You want that _more_ than sex? You?"

"Sex is much less important to me than what's going on with you, I wasn't trying to be rude before but it really isn't like you to be so spacey at work. I'd like it if you told me what's on your mind." Ed's voice was so soft, when he got like this it always melted away at Roy's cold heart and wormed Ed's way into his secluded life. He was only the second person who had ever managed that.

"We really shouldn't waste work time on my problems, sir," Roy answered quietly and began to pull out of his boss's lap slowly.

"But it would have been fine if we were having sex?" he was teased back.

"Well yes because that would be wasting time on _your_ problem sir." that pulled a laugh from Ed but when Roy stood on his own feet the blond pulled him back into his lap, this time sitting in his lap with his legs to the side and being cuddled close. "Sir let go," he said without bite.

"Shh." Edward pressed the button on the intercom and called to the phone receptionist, "Roy and I are taking an early lunch." before flipping it off again, "There we've got thirty minutes that you can tell me stuff without worrying about work."

"You're a terrible boss," he muttered but let himself sink into Ed's warmth and closed his eyes as a hand started carding through his hair. "My friend is in the hospital, I guess he got hit by a car coming home last night...I got a call about it from his wife this morning."

"That really crazy guy that comes by to drag you out to dinner every once in a while, what was his name?"

"Maes Hughes." He wasn't just Roy's best friend, he was the closest thing the young businessman had to a family. Maes, his wife Gracia, and their young four-year-old daughter Elicia all meant so much to him.

"I would have understood if you wanted today off, you _know_ that Roy." Ed said a bit more sternly, "You never take care of yourself and that really frustrates me."

"It wasn't that...this time at least." Roy knew there was truth in Ed's words, the man had chastised him for coming into work in snowstorms or when he was sick before, "I don't want to see him unconscious yet, I'm hoping he wakes up soon and he can put me at ease acting like he's not in a hospital. Being at work helps keep me a bit more busy and....'

"And?"

"And you're a good distraction."

In other words, being around Ed made him feel better but that went unsaid between them both so Ed just hugged him tighter. "I think I understand. Let's just relax like this until lunch break is over and after work, you should let me treat you to dinner to apologize for you missing lunch to eat something."

Dinner? That sounded like...like a date. If he were in his normal mood Roy would get flustered and declare a big fat _no that's inappropriate sir_ but he was comfy, warm, and relaxed in Ed's lap so he muttered, "Mn'kay."

Lunchtime went too fast but after recharging like that Roy was somewhat back to normal, he was able to focus and get some actual work done and ride Ed's ass to get his own things done properly.

Dinner didn't go how Roy had expected, he was sure that he'd have a hard time putting away his work attitude while being with his boss outside of work for the first time, but he didn't. Ed, like always, had this way of getting through his barriers and getting him to talk openly and have fun and make him laugh like an idiot as they ate and sipped on wine together.

His heartfelt ready to explode when Ed insisted walking him home from the train station, when they had started holding hands Roy wasn't sure but it was nice just walking like this in the cool weather as the fresh layer of snow on the sidewalk crunched under their feet.

They were just down the block from his apartment when Roy's feet stopped and their intertwined fingers tugged signaling for Ed to stop and turn, "Hey, what's up?"

Roy had so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask, his professional side told him to ask if this was okay? It wasn't really alright that they had sex casually in the office but it should be even less okay to be mingling outside of work like this, extremely unprofessional.

Like always with Ed it was his more childish side that won what question he blurted out, "Is this a date!?" he exclaimed as a light snowfall kept falling around them that evening, it was dark and no one was around having already fled home from the chilly weather.

"Oooh~" Ed smirked in that annoying way and pulled Roy closer by his hand, "I intended to distract you from your troubles and if that's all you want then that's what I'll be, a distraction, but I would also be happy if this were a date."

Roy pushed in close and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck to kiss him, a hand curled through his dark hair as their mouths melded together. His boss was only a few short inches taller than himself but Roy still had to push up on his tippy toes to stay like this, he was nearly twenty five but still found himself wishing for a late in life growth spurt to catch up to his thirty-two-year-old bosses height, just to rub it in his face.

"I'm not sure what I want it to be right now." Roy muttered against Ed's lips after breaking apart, "I do know that right now, I really _really_ want you to distract me...back in my apartment."

It didn't happen often that Roy initiated their sexual encounters and it left Ed speechless and blinking if only for a short moment, then the businessman started to grin making Roy regret what he'd just said. Ed nearly slipped in the snow when he moved so quickly but scooped up his employee and threw the slighter man over his shoulder to carry.

"What are you doing!?" Roy thrashed and cried out, "Put me down this instant Edward Elric!"

"It's faster this way!" It really wasn't, but Ed embarrassed him by carrying him down the street and through the lobby of his apartment and into the elevator, down the hall and into the apartment he'd never been to but snagged the keys from Roy's pocket.

"This is kidnapping you know?" Roy grumbled once inside and still not put down.

"This is what happens when you decide to seduce me like that." Ed practically growled with hunger and let himself in and straight to the open bedroom before throwing Roy onto the bed and crawling over him, crashing their lips together in a hot and needy make out session.

He hadn't even done much but Ed was completely riled up and tearing off their clothes and shoes. Roy didn't fight it, he wanted this just as much and let himself succumb to the heat ready to take him.

Roy woke up from a dead sleep to his first alarm going off, groaning loudly he reached over to turn it off before sinking back into his comfortable bed. he was laying on his stomach and face first into his pillow, a warm body pressed to his side and an arm slung across his bareback.

Last night had been something...something very different that is. All the times they'd had sex meant something between them but this was the first they'd allowed themselves to do in at one of their homes, in a bed, and completely naked together. Roy almost caught himself getting hard again just thinking about the skin on skin contact from last night but shook those thoughts away and started to push himself up in bed lazily.

"Mnnn mornin'." Ed groaned himself, stretching in bed and flipping over on his back to look up at Roy. "God you're cute in the morning." the blond smiled and reached out a hand to touch Roy's leg only to have a pillow smashed in his face when the younger man rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You'd better get up if you want a shower before catching the train to work."

It wasn't what he meant but Roy didn't fight it when Ed slipped in behind him in the shower, but he did sigh out of frustration when hands touched his hips and kisses started peppering across his upper back. "We don't have time for that, didn't you get it out of your system last night?"

"I never get you out of my system, but right now I just feel like kissing you is all," Ed muttered, clearly still sleepy but left one last kiss on the back of Roy's head before they cleaned up properly and went to work together.

That was the last straw for Roy, not only was he Eds pet at work but afterward too. Nothing was holding him back since they'd already done it once.

Often enough they'd go out to eat together and spend the night at one of their homes for a night of vigorous sex and no longer just for a distraction. That need went away after a few days when Hughes woke up in the hospital, he was going to need to recover for some time but the doctors expected a full recovery. It was relief enough to bring tears to Roy's eyes.

Another six months flew by and Roy should have known something was bound to go wrong when things had gone well for so damn long.

They were out drinking after work on a Friday, well he was at a bar drinking and waiting for Ed to show up to join him. In the meantime, he was playfully flirting with a handsome guy that had popped over and bought him a drink, it was just polite to at least listen to the man ramble on about things after spending money on him.

Roy lost track of the time he was there listening until a rough hand grabbed his arm and Ed glared death daggers at the half drunk man sitting next to him, "I don't appreciate you hitting up my boyfriend."

"Bo-Boyfriend!?" Roy stuttered, caught off guard when Ed was suddenly paying for what he'd drunk and pulling him out of the bar, "Let go that hurts!" Instantly the grip loosened but didn't let go from pulling him down the sidewalk.

"I'm late so you just start flirting with some random guy?" the blond snarled in a way Roy was very unused to.

"He bought me a drink, it's not like I was planning to go home with him!" Roy sneered, "What was with that throwing _that_ word around? Calling me your boyfriend!"

Stopping and turning to face Roy the older man asked, "Isn't that what you are?"

"I never agreed to that!" They had never discussed it, never talked about putting a label on what they had together. Labels frankly scared him to an extent.

"So, what? You want to go back to sneaking in quick fucks at the office—?"

"That isn't what I said!" Roy yelled and tore his arm away, "Stopping putting words in my mouth Edward!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just talk to me like an adult instead of making me assume things!" Ed argued back making Roy take a step back and cross his arms.

"You're saying I'm acting like a child?" the yelling between them suddenly calmed but the anger didn't.

"Not always but in this case, yes. We've been seeing each other for almost three years, isn't that enough time to show you how much you mean to me?" Ed contained his anger by clenching his fists and changing his stance from leaning on one leg to the other in a fidgeting motion.

"I've told you before that I'm not good at letting people near me! It's hard for me, how should I know what I am to you!? For all I know you fuck everyone in the office the way you do me!" he blurted out leaving Ed's jaw slack at the accusation.

"You don't think that, I know you don't." It was impossible with how much they were together, Roy would have proof by now if Ed was sleeping with others. "I know you're scared but give me a chance already. Besides the real question here isn't how I feel about you, it's how you feel about me. Am I just your boss, someone convenient to have fun and sex with?" his tone lightened, it wasn't accusatory knowing that would only make the situation worse. "Do you...do you _want_ to have sex with other people?"

"No!" Roy said as quickly as he could, some of his own anger deflating as panic started to bounce in his legs, "No that's the last thing I want. I...Edward, of _course_ I like what we have. Just if we label this it's going to become too real for me, do I really need to say how you make me feel?"

"You don't, but it would be nice...just to hear it once. Here, I'll go first." Ed cleared his throat but couldn't hide the embarrassment growing on his own face at how hard it was to voice this type of sappy stuff, "You're young but I've never seen someone work so damn hard like you do, or someone able to put up with my bullshit and keep me in line the way you do. You're cute and you know what you like, you're damn stubborn, I like all of that about you and so much more. It did honestly start out that I just wanted to ruffle you up with sex now and then at work to break you from that perfect persona you have...but it's clearly much more than that for me now."

Slowly touching one of his hands over his fast beating heart Roy took in slow breath after slow breath, "I...You...You are such an idiot!" he declared, "An idiot, a total mess without me!... But somehow you always make my heart and stomach feel like they're going to fly out of my chest when I'm with you."

Biting his bottom lip he finally said, "I love you, I guess I...I really love you is what I mean to say."

Smiling happily Ed rubbed his sleeve under his eyes to hide the brimming tears and then pulled Roy into a warm hug and nuzzled his forehead, "I love you too. Sorry for pushing you today but it means so much to me to hear you say that."

"It's okay as long as you don't push me to say anything else today, I mean it's not like you have a ring you're going to give me." Roy teased and started to smile himself but blinked when there was silence between them. Pushing back his eyes went wide, "Tell me you didn't buy a ring Edward!" swatting the man's chest playfully they both devolved into laughter.

"Of course not I'm not _that_ crazy!" unbeknownst to Roy the blond quickly touched one of his pockets feeling the little ring box that was still there and unopened.

Not today, but maybe one day soon.


End file.
